topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Susanoomon
Nombre: ''' Susanoomon, "Ultimate War God" '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine Attribute Wizard/God Man type Digimon Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, True Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Explosion Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Nullificationand Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerated from being erased by Lucemon's Dead or Alive), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Can imprison foes in the space-time stones or send them to another universe, Can split into its component beings to dodge attacks, Can survive in space, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Time Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (The power of the the SGDL cannot prevent him from regenerating) and Existence Erasure, Can transfer vital energy of living beings (Can take one's life force and give it to another), Can kill Abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Destruction. Can work on Immeasurable beings), Spatial Manipulation. Physical strength:: At least Multiversal+ (Can fight any of the Seven Demon Lords on even ground,his ZERO-ARMS is stated to cut through everything in the world, which can be transliterated as universe in some translations) | At least Multiversal+ (Can trigger a reset of the entire Digital World) | At least Multiversal+ Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multiverse level+ (Easily defeated Lucemon Falldown Mode and cut the Dark Area in half) | At least Multiverse level+ (According to his reference book, he is able to destroy the Network System and create a new one if it is to fall into chaos ( (Explanation of the nature of Digital Space and the gap between dimensions)), Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks | At least Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the likes of ZeedMillenniummon. Was said to have the power to shake heaven and hell and should be vastly above ExoGrimmon and Chronomon Holy Mode) Speed:: Immeasurable (Competed fairly evenly with Lucemon Falldown Mode) | Immeasurable (Via powerscaling to Royal Knight) | Immeasurable (Should be equal in speed to End Game Sayo/Koh) Durability: At least At least Multiverse level+ (Survived Lucemon Falldown Mode's Paradise Lost attack) | At least Multiverse level+ (His armor was designed to survive the end of the Digital World and a complete reset of it) | At least Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Koh and Sayo and wasn't injured by the end of their battle. Well above Digimon who can create and destroy universes and timelines) Stamina:: Extremely High Range:: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ (Can trigger a reset of the entire Network System) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, a device that releases a massive blade that can cut through entire planets with ease Intelligence: Has the accumulated battle experience of all Ten Legendary Warriors and their ancestors, and can match powerful and ancient combatants like Lucemon on even ground even in an incomplete stage. Susanoomon has shown an aptitude for hand to hand combat and is also skilled with the ZERO-ARMS, cleanly cleaving Lucemon in two even in its Shadowlord form. Weaknesses: Nothing notable 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Celestial Blade (Ama-no-Habakiri - Slash of Heavenly Wings): Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. * Heaven's Thunder: (Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi - Eight Thunder Gods): The attack creates clouds that rain down lightning attacks in the form of dragons, striking down foes with incessant lightning. This attack can also be used to trap his targets in a cage of electricity. * Texture Blow: Susanoomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. 'Attacks from Component Forms' * Absolute Zero: One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. * Darkness Bluster (Schwarz Lehrsatz - Black Theorem) Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Susanoomon's will in order to annihilate the target. * Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter) One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. * Dark Vortex (Master of Darkness) Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Susanoomon to manipulate them at will. * Draining Rain (Rain Stream) One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. * Electron Cannon: One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. * Eternal Nirvana: An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. * Freezing Blizzard: AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. * Generous Mirror: One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Susanoomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). * Grau Lärm (Grey Roar) An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. * Laplace's Demon: AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. * Lava-lanche (Supernova): AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. * Necro Eclipse: AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. * Pandora Dialogue: An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Susanoomon's foes at high speed. * Rumble Blend: Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Susanoomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Susanoomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Susanoomon anticipates. * Seismic Sledge (Snake Eye Smasher): Grumblemon's signature attack, Susanoomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. * Schwarz Strahl (Black Beam) An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. * Starburst Hunter (Starlight Velocity): One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Susanoomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. * Chrono Breaker:: An attack from one of Wisemon's pre-evolutions Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. Category:Digimon Category:Animanga Category:Character Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Male Category:Dark attribute Category:Protagonist Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Fusion Category:Threat level Mobius